Jealous Hanyou
by Kawaii.Pandas.Meep
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't like what's his to be touched, not if it's even a simple touch or caress. His too cute for her own good girlfriend; Kagome, works at a bar, wearing a bunny/nurse cosplay as her work uniform. When he finally gets fed up with all the flirts that hit on his female at work, he at last claims her as his. rated M for a good reason ONESHOT.


Inuyasha's forehead pulsed in heated anger. Why did Kagome have to work in a bar again? Why did she have to wait on so many guys? Why did she have to wear such a sexy...hot…delicious… He shook his head from his wandering thoughts. Why did she have to wear a bunny/nurse cosplay?! He wished she'd take the night off every now and then, so he could take a break from biting off every single asshole's head that tried to come onto her. He looked over to his tiny girlfriend; she was too cute for her own good. Her height so tiny, her body just perfect, her personality, so warm. No wonder she always seemed to get molested.

He was an overly jealous half-demon that didn't enjoy what was his being touched, and whenever it seemed like a male even laid a hand on his female, he was right by her side; telling the bastard that dared touch what was his to fuck off. It had yet to result in the Inu kicking anyone's ass, but lately it seemed to be getting worse. Every night men seemed to make a beeline to her section of the bar where she waits on the guests, it pisses him off beyond belief. Even girls hit on her; but his little ningen always got nervous and politely excuses herself, sending another waiter to wait on them.

Kagome walked around in her black nurse suite, her white bunny ears flopping slightly with her movement almost as if they were real. She was on her last shift and beginning to serve her last set of beer when she felt a hand caress her back down, over her ass to her shapely thighs. She laughed nervously and moved away from the touch. It was a obviously drunk male with short black hair and purple eyes. His flirtatious grin sending her on edge.

"Miroku! Leave the girl alone." Another male laughed at the sudden gesture, he had long dark black hair and sapphire eyes that seemed to never end his skin tone a tan that matched his sporty look. Kagome smiled, nodding; about to excuse herself when the male who had yelled to 'Miroku' gripped her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "Why don't you join us though?" she could hear the grin in his voice. "U-um, no I need to go, my shift is over, so please excuse me…" The male gripped her tighter against his chest. "But that's no fun, just play with us until the night's over."

Kagome was getting nervous if Inuyasha saw this..."P-Please let me go.." she stuttered and turned her head to stare pleadingly at the man who held her captive. He seemed to be enjoying this, and her small frame would be no match for these two drunks. If they intended to take her somewhere against her will the most she'd be able to do was wiggle and scream. Miroku chuckled, seeing the small waitress's discomfort. "Koga stop messing with the girl." The wolf grinned in reply. "No, I think I'll continue, she's just so cute-"

Kagome was suddenly pulled out of Koga's lap, her tiny body easily lifted. She found herself back on the ground a second later, her wrist curled up against a hard chest. Inuyasha hugged her to his side tightly, glaring at the males that dared to even put a hand on his girlfriend.

His hands were trembling, most likely with bent up anger. "Who the fuck do you think you are to just pull MY girlfriend into your fucking lap or even lay a disgusting hand on her?! She didn't want you touch her yet you continued, fuck off assholes! Kagome is mine and you better acknowledge that!" Kagome nuzzled her face into Inuyasha shoulder, the move seemed to calm him the slightest but no enough to stop him from biting these guy's heads off.

Koga growled at the challenge and stood up to get into Inuyasha face. "I don't see any mark on her neck. I don't smell your scent merged with hers.** I. DON'T. SEE. CLAIM.**" The wolf demon barked back. Inuyasha's chest rose big with his intake of breathe. As the inu was about to throw blows Kagome interrupted. "We'll be mated soon so you need to please stop fighting with my future mate over me." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked down to his tiny girlfriend. Disbelief showing in his eyes before his amber eyes shimmered with love and he smirked back up at the male who dared challenge him. Koga scoffed and turned around to walk away with Miroku. They clearly had been bested so no use of staying to be further humiliated.

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome to the room she usually changed in and waited outside. Once she was finished and in her normal jeans and tank top, they walked out of the bar he'd come to hate. Moving around the corner to the parking lot they slipped into his 2010 black mustang and began to drive to his apartment.

"Inuyasha are you ok? You're not still mad are you?" Inuyasha kissed his future mate's forehead.

"No, I know you were trying to leave; I saw you trying to move away. And you just claimed me as your mate, so we're going to have to make it official, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. The only way we'll be certain you won't get hit on as much as you do now is if I mark you so it's evident you belong to me."

Kagome smiled softly. "That sounds better then you always having to protect me every single night. It was scary tonight, I thought you were going to get in a fight.." the tiny onna said with furrowed brows as she stared at her fingers that moved nervously from the memory. Inuyasha placed his clawed hand on his ningen's tiny fidgeting ones.

"Kagome it's ok, nothing bad happened." She nodded and smiled at her half-demon. They made it up to the apartment they shared and began to strip, both intending to slip into the shower. When they realized they both were naked they blinked dumbfounded. Kagome broke the silence and scratched behind her head nervously. "You can have it first…" She smiled nervously. She began bending down to slip her pants back up when smooth, calloused hands griped her from behind at her hips. The tiny onna was pulled back against a hard chest, her bare ass rubbing against a hard and hot area from her future mate. She bit her lip when she understood what was rubbing against her tiny form from behind.

"Kagome…you said we'd be mated soon…join me in the shower." His raspy, gruff voice whispered into her ear. Kagome felt the bridge of her nose and cheeks heat up, a chill raced down her back and she murmured a small yet shy. "Okay…"

Soon they were in the shower; Kagome slipped in first, rinsing her body before beginning to scrub herself with the sponge once soap was on it. She moved the sponge over her shoulders and tilted her head back to wash her neck. The movement caused Inuyasha to fidget. Her hands were suddenly stopped in her process of washing her body when Inuyasha came closer to her. His thick member was still hard and pressing against her hip. She squeezed her mouth shut to stop from 'eeping'.

"Let me wash your back…" was all she heard before the sponge was taken from her tiny hands and scrubbing softly against her back. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, the circle movements Inuyasha was using to scrub her back weren't 'cleaning' ones, they felt more sensual. Suddenly she was pushed forward into the shower wall, her hands flying forward to stop from being pushed face first. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore; his tiny little onna was in front of him. Bare, soaked, vulnerable, ready for the taking.

Clawed hands trailed from his onna's hip, up her curved waist, to her right breast. When the tiny ningen felt a clawed hand caress her right mound she arched into the touch, biting her lip and turning her head away to the left. Inuyasha licked his lips, his female's reactions delicious and so innocent. His member throbbed, causing him to thrust forward involuntarily.

Kagome shivered when she felt her pursuer's hard member rub against her ass once more, this time more forceful and needy. The tiny female looked behind her shoulder to the male that was continuing to make her hot and bothered. Inuyasha's face was in complete concentration his eyes roaming over her bare back and ass. His fingers tweaked the unsuspecting onna's nipple who in return let out a mewl and squeezed her legs together as much as she could. The position she was in made It hard to close herself from the male who growled in disapproval at her movement.

As punishment the male gripped his onna's thighs and spread them apart, gripping his throbbing and hard member to slide it back and forth over his tiny onna's entrance. Kagome shivered and moaned at the teasing action. The shower suddenly turned off and Kagome found herself in her half-demon's arms, being carried out into they're bedroom where he placed her on the bed gently, spreading her legs and continuing what he had started in the shower.

His large cock rubbed against her wet and waiting pussy, slowly, tortuously. She squirmed and wined in disapproval.

"What is it Kagome? What do you want" he asked with a grin as he thrust forward roughly against his soon to be mate. The hard thrust caused Kagome to curl her toes and her face to flush prettily. His onna could be so shy, it drove him mad with lust in dominating her and making her act completely different form how she usually does.

"Inuyasha just finish what you started!" she practically screamed. Needing no further argument, the half-demon slowly began sliding his aching member into his small little ningen. He shivered and bit his lip when he felt her walls contract and slowly spread to accommodate his large shaft. Kagome gripped the bed sheets on the sides of her hips and squeezed her eyes shut.

_It's too big…_ she cried out inside her head.

_He's going to break me!_ She opened her eyes to look into Inuyasha's face. His teeth were clenched and sweat was dripping from the side of his brow as he struggled for control.

"K-Kagome.." he rasped. He bit his lip then suddenly rammed his larger than average cock into her tiny awaiting cavern. The onna arched and bit into her hanyou's shoulder from the sudden intrusion that was both pleasurable yet painful. Her leg's trembled and her heated entrance ached from being filled to the brim. Inuyasha held still, waiting for Kagome's walls to slowly relax and adjust to his abnormal size. He nipped at his female's neck.

"Kagome.. you feel so good…" he bit her ear as he whispered dirty things and sweet nothings into it, hoping to get her to become wetter so her tiny pussy would finally be ready for his assault upon it. Kagome felt the pain ease away and she stared up at her love with half lidded eyes.

"You can move now…"

Inuyasha felt his cock throb at the sentence; he shivered and slowly pulled out of her heated entrance her wall sucking at him, reluctant to let his member leave, before pushing slowly back inside. He groaned and dropped his head into the crook of his female's neck.

"Kagome.." he rasped and groaned. Said girl slowly opened her eyes, her body trembling and shaking from the pleasure invoked on her from the half-demon above her. She understood why he kept calling out to her, he was losing control and was afraid that if he didn't hold back he'd hurt her.

"Please. Please, please don't hold back.." Inuyasha's shoulder jerked slightly and he grunted, he couldn't deny her when she begged or asked, a simple question, or even favor and he fell to her feet. He looked down at her and said seriously.

"Tell me if I hurt you…" as the sentence barley passed through his lips he began ramming into his little onna. Shoving his large shaft to the brim of his mate's cavern only to pull out before repeating the action as before. Kagome wined and squirmed; her body reacting strongly to the hanyou above her.

Before long the male had spread his mate's legs widely, beginning to ram his cock in and out of his little female hard and fast. He grunted as her walls began to contract around him, her climax nearing with every rough jerking thrust he pushed into his little ningen. The knowledge that she would cum soon didn't stop him from slamming hard and fast into his love, he took her like she asked. Hard, rough, and fast.

Grunting and letting out breathy groans passed against Kagome's ears, causing her to shiver and moan louder. She began thrusting up against the hard thrusts shoved onto her body, trying to reach her climax when she felt the tightening in her stomach.

The onna gasped loudly from all her wines and moans, the signal that her climax had hit, she arched and cried out as Inuyasha continued to ram inside his mate, riding out her orgasm. She fell back onto the bed panting and fidgeting. As his female panted Inuyasha waited for her to relax before picking up back where he left off of, continuing to pound into his tiny mate. Kagome's eyes widened and she moaned. The after effects of her coming making her more sensitive to the pounds that entered her body.

Inuyasha grunted. Growls beginning to erupt from his chest as he lost himself in his little female's body. He felt his balls tighten and his cock harden even more, shivering at the effect his ningen's tiny reactions and body had on him. Suddenly he rammed even rougher into his ningen then threw his head back and cried out, his climax hitting him hard as he held his mate closely to his body having sent her into her own climax, his hot seed shooting into his ningen's waiting body. To finish the mating process he bit into his mate's neck, marking her as his, Kagome moaned and sighed as she was finally claimed by the one she loved. Having been totally satisfied, they both curled into bed and closed their eyes. Inuyasha brought his mate into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against his body.

Inuyasha didn't think anyone would be hitting on his mate anytime she returned to work now. And if they did, he's just kick their ass.

* * *

So recently i kept getting reviews about the song **'Next Contestant'** by **Nickelback** from Pm's and reviews, to be completely honest that's the song that made me want to write this piece of fanfiction. After hearing it i automatically fantasized about inu-baka being jealous over Koga's constant touchy actions towards Kagome.

To clear things up; that song inspired me to write this and i give it credit partially. I don't own Inuyasha or the inspiring song. I just own this fanfiction.


End file.
